List of Level 70-79 Quests
Previous: List of Level 60-69 Quests * Next: List of Level 80-89 Quests Quests in this level range continue in Swamp of the Wraiths, move eastward to Village of the Lost, and then the first of the numerous quests originating in Thousand Streams begin. Quests then move to the Dreamweaver Port area ' Monsters given as a target for multiple quests:' * More than a dozen repetitions: Orchid Petali * Ravaging Yayan: Abandon the Belief > Attack First and Mysterious Rescue > For Those Who Are Gone > Freedom Fighter ./ * Petalii Hexkiss: Dream Flower and Non-Native > Fragrance Bead * Vampiric Nightstalker: Littlefoot's Quest and Tiehi's Nightmare > Ghost Healing * Hands of Terrandes: Tiehi's Nightmare > Ghost Healing and Mysterious Rescue > Dark Escapers * Adawolf Geomancer: Poet's Inspiration and Mysterious Rescue * Hooded Adawolf: The Punishment 76 and Reinforcements Stalled 77 For the most up-to-date and succinct information on PW quests of this level, see the webpage on PW Database. It does not have, of course, guide or walkthrough or notes. It has also been known to show quests that are now defunct, and to leave out the links between parts of quest chains 's Fort, with Hornska rare spawn http://www.pwdatabase.com/pwi/mob/19473 amongst the usual Seaspray Bladewolf creatures]] Level 70 Legend * Wraith's Ploy - Something of a cross between a Legendary quest and a Cultivation quest, the new purple quests are sort of mandatory. The first Feligar-type enemy hits way too hard and has way too much HP to solo, but the spiders and other monsters are easy. Swamp of the Wraiths Whetstone Keep Whetstone Keep * Abandon the Belief. The Resentful Heathens are also the target of one of the stages of Wraith Blood in the 60s levels. Another quest with unaltered text from the early days: 40 Heathens were once the target * Strange Tree Root. Vampiric Minion flying enemies north of the Spinewraiths from earlier quest. They are dangerously close to the flying Elf Spirit cultivation bosses. Leads to a quest to summon (dig) and then kill the headless rider boss Pyrocephalus, who like all bosses that instantly appear at very close range will give Wizards a challenge, to say the least. The rewards is a level 5 Average Shard Soulgem. Much much shorter task than the other ones with soulgem rewards, true, but at this level they are level 6 Beautiful Shards. If the dig spot is not working, relog or trash the quest and restart. * Conquer the Fear. The Acephalic Riders are also the target of the penultimate stage of a level 69 quest, Strange Dog * Strange Weapon : The Primeval Towerlings will have to be killed twice: 10 at the start, and then 7 along with the 7 Souling Defenders at the back of the Wraithgate. Then to Dreamweaver Port, to speak to the Elder, and back to Village of the Dreaming Cloud, to speak to Tough Man Tiehi Village of the Dreaming Cloud Village of the Dreaming Cloud * The Pity. Immobile Tower enemies are first seen in the first two dungeons- the frost Fox and Qingzi - but they are not seen in the open world until the Swamp of the Wraiths and here, the Kugulu Sentry enemies in the Village of the Dreaming Cloud area. There are more in between here and Dreamweaver Port, as well, including ones that are the target of Faction Base quests. Most in the wooded areas are Wood element, and all of them hit hard, slow, and at much longer range than their aggro range. * Dreamweaver Port Elder. Quest to introduce the Dreamweaver Port location. Redundant to the Goshiki Quest Chain, not to mention that one of the fastest and cheapest ways to the Swamp and Dreaming Cloud is via the Dragon City Steam and Sail Ship teleport to Dreamweaver Port Village of the Lost / Sanctuary Sanctuary * The Righteous - Merchant Yu Hai. Introduction to a new location, but the quest originates in another new location, and the flight path between them has at least three clouds of deadly flying enemies. Level 70 * The Order of Origination - Watcher of the Earth - genie item * Paperclip for Villa Daily Quest, in its length and, by popular assessment lack of utility, similar to the Dragon Quest Legend * Sacred Seal - Kill the Empyrean Slither at Tai Chi Shore. Kind of hard to miss. Dispatcher NPC is way over in Tusk Town, though - Priest of Tusk Town. Slither has 4900 physical attack, more than the Gargantakong King, but without his massive debuff Level 71 - Village of the Dreaming Cloud A familial atmosphere, as noted elsewhere, but also some disjunct storylines, such as when Littlefoot's stack of old letters leads somehow to a Mysterious Postbox * Poet's Request - Kill Boneyard Defectors * Tiehi's Nightmare - He is not Tough Man Tiehi because he does not fear danger, evidently, but because he faces his fears. If done in combination with the level 73 quest Betrayal's Betrayal, it can save some time, as both require Hands of Terrandes kills * A Red Marker . Su the Jock is, this time, south of the Village, through the trees, by a pond that empties into the unnamed bay of the Sea of Reality Level 71 - Village of the Dreaming Cloud * Vandals - Grave Robber north of Dreamweaver Port Level 72 - Village of the Dreaming Cloud * Dream Flower * Non-native - Another extremely tough "normal" monster as Boss. At least this one only spawns for the quest, and therefore cannot receive a Enhanced Magic Attack bonus. The boss summons a whole horde of Illusions, that do very real damage. One hit is all it takes to kill them, but that is one hit less on the Boss. Very tough for even casters, and tanks might just have to get a higher level to help * The Ceremony. This and Naughty Littlefoot are the endearing side of PW quests, and have the potential for fond memories to linger in the mind of players * Naughty Littlefoot - More family business with possibly the youngest NPC in PW, or at least the Village. Level 73 * Heartbroken Man, at level 73 - 105, had 5 subquests and gives 60,225 Coin, 240,900 XP, 54,443 Soirit and 50 Reputation. All the rest of the quests are Coin 28333, XP 113332, SP 25613, and zero Reputation * Betrayal's Betrayal 73 - 105 2 subquests. Littlefoot - If you can hold out until level 74, then there is a second quest to kill Adawolf Geomancers. If not, then you will want to do this in combination with the Ghost Healing quest at 71; both need the Hands of Terrandes mobs, although the Dark Escapers subquest utterly fails to tell you so ** For Those Who are Gone 73 - 105 4 subquests * Mystery in the Swamp 73+ - Timed: 40min. The timer keeps running on the way back to Tiehi. * The Women 73+ 7 subquests * War for Resources 73 - 90 Level 74 Level 74 - Village of the Dreaming Cloud Most of these are quick and/or easy and give good XP. Watch out for the Rattus Cadaverists, though * Insomnia : All the way to Dreaming Stronghold for sleep medicine, and back to the Swamp, to see Elder Huo. Huo mumbles something about a merchant in Village of the Lost needing something, but that is Treasure Compass, not available until next level (75), so do not worry about it. * Accident Herb : The Apothecary Wang is more knowledgeable and throws his weight around a little less than Tough Man Tiehi; he only wants you to go to the Swamp of the Wraiths for remedies. The Accident Herbs respawn, but slowly - kill some Boneyard Defectors while you wait, perhaps, but mainly because they are too much in the way to gather herbs while alive ** Foul Grass * Corpse Drive - The target Rattus Cadaverists are the thankfully rare ranged physical attackers. Tanks with relatively low magical defense have to deal with ranged all the time. Note, however, "relatively low". Ranged physical attackers tear Arcane armor right up. ** The Dead Walk - Raging Pyrofiends * Poet's Inspiration * Visiting > Meridian's Knowledge : Yee Yoon : Insight. Look for the answer that seems mystical, if nothing else. Mundane answers are not most useful here, as they are elsewhere in life, and smartass answers never really work well anywhere, however amusing they may be :: Insight I : It is your mind that really moves (not the wind or the flag) :: Insight II : A broken mirror never reflects again (other two are prosaic) :: Insight III : It is impossible to find any piece of meat that is not the best! (geez) :Fearless Suno(s) : :: True or False (northern Suno) : Shout at the Monkey King. :: True or False (southern Suno) : Shout at the Monkey King. They like that ::: > The Essence Twilight Temple * Expedition * Symphony of Fate > The Might Legend Level 74 * Heartbroken Man Level 75 * God of Destruction : : Go to 129 559 and back. Go to the Grave Robber and back. Wait two hours. : Time limits are stressful. But forget that. Running out of time, that is very stressful. If you take this quest and you do not know the secret, you will run out of time. The secret is, nothing bad happens when you run out of time. Let the timer elapse, go back to see the Drunken Warrior, get the reward. There are no demons, not even one. * Wind and Snow - Frostcovered City Quests chain * Ruthless Ones - More Frostcovered City :There are quite a few quests in the database at 75 that are subquests of level 79 or other, higher levels than 75. Presumably the parent quests were shifted upwards in level and there was no need, other than for neatness' sake, to raise the level of the subquests also. :There are a lot of Divine Emissary of Light / Shadow quests available between level 75 and 80 Level 75 - Village of the Lost * Treasure Compass . Alert and capable players have nothing to fear, but be wise and pay attention to the foreshadowing offered by the decision to open the chest or not * A Talking Frog > Break the Curse ** The Blood of Wraith can be completed the usual way, or automatically during the course of the above quest, A Talking Frog * Obsession - Like A Talking Frog and many, many other quests, part of the Orchid Petali genocide around this level Level 76 * Guard With All Efforts : Flawless Shard reward. 76+ - 11030 44118 XP 9971 Spirit . :Is it Science? Careful of the Falcom Howlers overhead on the way to get the second ingredient, the Weak Reactors. :Flexible Fiber: Yet another quest calling for the death of Orchid Petalis. Eight items, at 100% drop :The Strongest Armor: With the starting-level jumping quests removed, it is possible for players to not have practiced much with this skill. Multiple clicks to correct momentum is the key, and also, the coordinates are expected to be Exactly Right, so hit the link right after you land. :Revenge's Scourge. The imposing looking Scarlet Mecha is only a little bit tougher than normal mobes. Weaker than say, an Increased Attack or even Increased Life monster. * Son in the Army 76+ 5 subquests 36765 Coin 147060 XP 33236 Spirit * The Punishment 76+ 3 subquests 73530 Coin 294120 XP 66471 Spirit Mislabeled. Prerequisites not available until later levels * Liu's test 76 - 90 Introduction to the Crazy Sailor Seasonal * Love of the Life 76 - 80 - zero Coin 153000 XP 30600 Spirit Twilight Temple * Dying Hsuefeng 76+ 2 subquests 8000 Coin 50000 XP 10000 Spirit 10 Reputation * Foes 76+ - 7500 Coin 45000 XP 9000 Spirit 10 Reputation Level 77 Mostly around the Dreamweaver Port. A lot of flying enemies, six different types in total. ^ Wereraven Magus and Archon, Mothran Dazzlewing and Aviren Warrior are all near the lake west of the Port. Falcom Howler, and Cloudrider Falcons (Guest of the Island part of the Aware of Vacuity Cultivation) are further away and northwest The following give no Reputation, 39703 Coin, 158,812 XP, and 35,892 Spirit, and are available from level 77-90 * Butterfly Specimen - Mothran Dazzlewing * Forcible Occupation - Dreamweaver Elder. Aurum Spectres as the Faction Base quests, and Wereraven Magus fliers * Giant Wings - Falcom Howlers * Reinforcements Stalled - General Tuyan. Hooded Adawolfs in earlier quests, and the Evolved Serpent Soulchasers of the Jolly Old Jones quest * Unwelcomed - Aviren Warriors, level 81 with stun * War Wager - Wereraven Magus > Monsters Lose :As above, but available 77+ : * Death Card of the Void 77+ The following give no Reputation, but larger amounts of Coin * Avenger's Fury 77+ - 71250 Coin 285000 64410 ** Linus the Woeful 77+ - 78750 Coin 315000 71190 Quest Gear The following give 60 Reputation :15,000 coin, 60,000 XP, 13,560 Spirit, available level 77+ : * General Tuyan * Investigation * The Thief :46,250 coin, 185,000 XP, 41,810 Spirit, available level 77+ : * Tiger Hunt * Toxic Tear * Guest of the Island * Claw :Varying amounts of Coin, XP, and Spirit: * Sleeping Soul of Sword 77 - 90 - 39703 Coin 158812 XP, 35892 SP. The ubiquitous Golden Edge sword enemies, also a target of a level 70s Faction Base quest * Ship Captain Smythe 77+ - 22500 Coin 90000 XP, 20340 SP Legend 77 * Call to Duty: Hooli 77+ - 0 86000 17200 12 10H * Call to Duty: Linus 77+ - 0 86000 17200 12 10H * Call to Duty: Pirate 77 - 90 - 0 0 0 0 - * Call to Duty: Pirate 77 - 90 - 0 0 0 0 - * Call to Duty: Stygean 77+ - 0 86000 17200 12 10H Cultivation 77 Aware of Vacuity 77+ 2 15000 60000 13560 60 - Sentry Captain :Toxic Tear (Evolved Serpent Soulchasers > Claw (Enhanced Cougaret Deprivers) > Tiger Hunt (Diabolic Tigaeros) > General Tuyan :The Thief (Grave Robber) :Guest of the Island (Cloudrider Falcon) :Investigation > Ship Captain Smythe (kill boss on Nightscream Island next to Hallucinatory Trench entrance) Level 78 * (prerequisite?) Rebirth of Unholy Sign > Picture of Swords (Mothran Dazzlewings) > Cuprite (Strange Runewolfs in Hallucinatory Trench) > Hidingdragon Rock > Rebuild the Sword > Rebirth of the Sword > Deliver the Sword > Fill Out the Necessary Forms for Accounts Receivable As Pertaining to the Sword (joking) * Girl Like the Cloud > The Undead. Kill Wu Yuan on Nightscream Island. All squad members will receive the quest item so feel free to invite friendlies while fighting. * Crazy Sailor > Limbs > Nightscream Doubletake > The Supplies are on the southeastern side of the island; either way around is about as good, with around the back being quicker to walk but, if anything, more enemies than the front. The reward is a Beautiful Shard Gem. * Elder's Gift - the Flower Guardian is weak. It takes about a minute to respawn * Mystery on the Island - Elder of Dreamweaver Port : Not only is the text misleading, but the Auto-Pathing point. The actual target can be seen on the map, though; behind and to the right of the Hallucinatory Trench entrance, at the top of the very very steep hill. Since there is no flying in Nightscream Island, and very very steep slopes cannot be climbed, this necessitates going around to the back of the hill, and possibly swimming a little, to get to a shallower slope. Note also that pets cannot be summoned on very very steep slopes, and wil in fact be UNsummoned without warning. The Cauldron of Decaying Soul is guarded by Eidomas Generals; it takes a disturbingly long time to dig. The MT-element Eidomas Generals have 127,030 HP, but they do not hit hard at all. * Seize the Chroma Herb. Look for Dollfruit - Gender-specific gathering locations. Males 667 354 , cannot gather from females' 679 386 and vice versa. As with A Talking Frog, no skills, Mounts, or Flying Mounts can be used for the duration: half an hour, or until the quest is complete, or until the character relogs. Two very difficult water quests. Many will want to wait on these, and in particular Venomancers, who have access to the Celestial Plumpfish pet at level 81. More impatient owners of flying pets can again use them to cheese water creatures. * Dragon Orb * Temple of the Dragon. The Heavy boots reward are surprisingly, level 85, and they compare favorably with the Quest Gear reward for level 85, the Sunset Flash boots, but not with anything else that level. The accessory does not compare favorably with level 85 quest gear or anything else of that level. Legend Level 78 * Mystery on the Island * Pirate's Treasures * Pirates : Fang Chongliang - Nightscream Island 405 553 . Level 78-105. 20 each of Bandit of the Ruins, Ruinwater Brigand and Weaver of Ruin. They have more HP than the pirates outside, and do decent damage. Only the Ruinwater Brigands survive Wine, so this may take a while to get. Luckily, this is one of the first quests available that can done at maximum level, even. * * Disabled Man's Story -Ma Lin > Where are the Dream-Seekers? - Great Scholar - Dreamweaver Port, 666 369 > One-legged Young Man. Continues next level with Dreams Take Flight Level 79 * Fall of the City - Frostcovered City * Miss Yun's Missing. Must be another Miss Yun. Incredibly, you get a Skyhidden Scroll merely for talking to the Elder! > talk to the Elder again for Elder's Gift quest Legend Level 79 * (not really Legend, but not really a normal quest either) Watcher of the Earth has more XP for your Genie, in the form of a Cube: Further Endeavors * Dreams Take Flight > Ever-Freeze Ice (First) > Undying Flames > Weightless > Wingchaser Arrow > Evergreen Orchid : Series of Teleports to high-level zones in the northwest edges of PW. Disabled Man's Story > Dreams Take Flight portion will teleport you to Snowy Village; either a bane or a blessing. Make it a blessing by exploiting it for free passage to Snowy Village, which is a little north of Thousand Streams, by taking and trashing this portion of the quest repeatedly. Collecting a nearby dig target will then teleport the character to Immolation Camp, south of Thousand Streams, north of Dragon Wilderness, WNW of Lost City, and WSW of Sirry Wine Camp ::Dream-Seekers - City of Fire : A Dragon City Marine on the Dragon City Steam and Sail Ship; the next step is to go back to the Great Scholar, so just use the Dreamweaver Port teleporter on the ship > Seek and Repair: The Man-Eating Flower has 121 K HP, but hardly damages at all. Fallen Leaves Return to Roots: Back to the Marine. Continues with Jewelcraftsman Chang at level 83 : Reminder from a Sailor * The Treasure VIII * Peach Blossom Cake Cultivation 79 Aware of Vacuity :Water from Sea of Reality :Ru Ci - kill Ru Ci the Confucian Templar - Behemoth-like boss swimming, south of Dreamweaver Port. Only go to the coordinates given because you might be lucky; Ru Ci is only occasionally at the coordinates that the quest links before it swims to the southeast, parallel to the coastline. It is much more likely, 95% or so, to be at 649 344 . After testing a half hour or so, waiting for it to move, it is more than likely that Ru Ci does not even patrol between the two coordinates, but actually just spawns at the southwest location or others and then stays there. Elevation 23 is safe to wait at or escape to. Ru Ci is an imposing looking figure, but does puny magic damage for his level to Arcane armor wearers, a bit like Oggo the Quillhog King does puny physical to meleers. :To Understand :Sea of Reality ::The Intruder - Kill Brigand Transient in Hallucinatory Trench ::Sea Spirit Pearl - dig the column next to Brigand, so will have to kill Linus the Woeful also :Ocean Orb Category:Advanced Quests Category:Quests by Level